


The Dream

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Malec Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: What happened after Magnus went to Edom and Alec was doing research.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small snippet to fill in a gap. Enjoy.  
I do not own these characters they are cassandra Clare's. Shadowhunters.etc

"Alexander" Alec blinked at the sound of his name being spoken. His neck ached from the awkward position. He was lying with his head on the open book of runes he was studying.  
"Did I fall asleep?" He asked aloud running hands through his unruly hair.  
"We both did." Magnus confirmed and Alec felt a slight sense of deja vu.  
" In fact you still are," Magnus chuckled. "It is a mystery of Edom. Lousy cell phone service, but communication through dreams." He snapped his fingers couquettishly.  
"Clary said a dream is a wish...something." Alec looked around at the loft which shimmered like a lens not quite in focus. Magnus was wearing the same clothes that Alec had last seen him in and his heart swelled at the sight of the ring on his left hand.  
"Coffee?" Magnus chirrped. "Cream and sugar?" He moved towards the kitchen.  
"What? No Magnus" Alec stood to catch his arm and watched stunned as his hand passed through it like clear air. "Your not really here." Alec swallowed hard.  
"No." Magnus confirmed. "My body is in the throne room of Edom which is in desperate need of redecorating." Magnus flopped his hand back and forth as he spoke. "And you are at my desk snoring your adorable snores."  
"Hey," Alec protested with a mock frown. "I'm looking for a way to get you back."  
" I know Alexander." Magnus stretched gracefully. "But not all answers come from books."  
" Magnus do you.." a loud scratching sound filled the loft and Alec looked around in confusion.  
"Ah it seems my time is almost up." Magnus turned to Alec. " Alexander listen to me. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I hate lizards. I love you my Alec" Magnus faded away before Alec's eyes.  
"Magnus!"

Alec woke with a jolt. His head was resting on the open book the same as before. The scratching sound from the dream still came from another room. Walking into the main room Alec could see a tank on a table. Walking closer he could see a lizard inside and the word help carved into the glass. Alec reached for his phone to call Caterina even as a fire message flew towards him.


End file.
